Add. $\dfrac{3}{5} + \dfrac{3}{2} = $
$\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\dfrac{3}{5}$ $\dfrac{3}{2}$ $+$ $\dfrac{3\times 2}{5\times 2}$ $\dfrac{3\times 5}{2\times 5}$ $+$ $\dfrac{6}{10}$ $\dfrac{15}{10}$ $+$ $=\dfrac{{6} + 15}}{10}$ $=\dfrac{21}{10}$